


a tempestuous performance.

by chosuiri



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, High School AU, Modern AU, Theatre, grimnir-centric... but m2 rights! m2 rights!, hints of grimalex (?) light and can be platonic or romantic up to you, school play performance within the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: In order to please his stiff adoptive dad, Grimnir tries to focus on his academics. However, one day, his English teacher and the theatre director, Lucio, gives him a script for the school play and suggests that he audition for it.Grimnir decides to take the risk and follow his desires.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	a tempestuous performance.

**Author's Note:**

> written for nyaa! thank you for everything and I hope you enjoy :3 i had way too much fun writing this... unfortunately m2 lore is very little and I have crumbs but hopefully I was able to characterize them properly even with our scraps hklahjaf. i took some liberties... as a treat.

_ English class is still boring. _ It’s surely a hurdle the mad cyclone, tempest incarnate can easily surpass, yet-- it is so long and… and…

Boring! Ah, yes learn he must, and toil away he must, to become a greater force to be reckoned with--

Or so Dad says! His dad has always been pretty strict, his expression never changing unless Grimnir brings back a good test score. He has yet to topple the grade rankings, but… he’s sure he’ll get there eventually. So that’s why he has to work diligently, but… well… oh, he can’t help it!

His arm shakes tremulously, and he inhales deeply. “Not now… settle down, me! This power shall remain dormant within me…”

“Something wrong, Grimnir?” His teacher, Lucio, calls from the front of the room. He smiles in his typical unsettling way that you don’t know if he’s either incredibly angry at you or completely chill with whatever you’re doing. 

Grimnir tenses, a blush marking his cheeks as he furiously shakes his head. It’s English class! The one that takes the least amount of effort for him to focus in, yet… Grammar rules are nothing compared to the writings of Nietzschel and Dostoyepsky. 

“U-Um…. Nothing! Nothing at all! I am a breeze seeking power, of course, but I have grown weary from--” He cuts himself off, realizing that he’s getting stares from all his classmates. He flushes in full and clamps his mouth shut.

Lucio chuckles, dismissing Grimnir and returning to the lesson; although, he starts calling on Grimnir for answers to the questions much more often, forcing him to start paying attention to the lecture.

All of Grimnir’s little scribbles in his notes practically become a mess in the margins, considering that his hand has moved in tandem with the tempest of his very soul, but he digresses. After being unable to answer the next question thrown at him, his classmate always manages to answer them in his place.

The one doing so is the class president sitting right in front of him-- a red-headed girl named Alexiel. Along with being the prez, she’s also the captain of the volleyball team. She’s quite admirable. She’s like the model student. A little like what his father wanted Grimnir to be, and he’s trying his best, okay! 

By sheer accident, Grimnir’s eraser gets knocked off his desk. He holds back a shriek, eyes scanning his surroundings to look for it, but then realizes that it’s fallen right next to Alexiel’s foot…

She picks up on this, and casually reaches down to scoop the eraser off the floor. She turns in her seat, politely placing the eraser back on Grimnir’s desk before turning back to pay attention in the front.

“T-T-Thank you sooooo much!” Grimnir stammers out, and albeit way too loudly for comfort. Once again, everyone’s eyes land on him, including Lucio’s.

“Ahahaha, thank you?” Lucio grins, “want to answer this next example, Grimnir?”

Grimnir blushes heavily upon realizing his mistake, but luckily, this had been one he had already finished. He gives his answer confidently, and class goes… a little more smoothly after that. It helps that Alexiel had turned around to flash him a smile. 

By the end of class, Grimnir is almost about to run out of the door, since it  _ was _ the last class of the day after all. Instead, his teacher calls out to him. “Grimnir, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Y-Yes?” Grimnir pauses, scrambling to straighten his back as he faces his teacher. Various anxieties swirl through his mind, but before he gets sucked up in it, Lucio laughs again and holds up a paper booklet of sorts. Grimnir blinks, curious about what it’s about.

“I’m not sure if you’re aware, but I’m the theatre director. We’re having auditions next month, so I was thinking during class that you’d be a great fit for the lead role. What do you think?” Lucio tilts his head kindly, offering the script to Grimnir. “Just take a look at it, at the very least. The date for auditions should be right there, so just show up. You don’t even have to be in the theatre club for the lead role. Isn’t that fun?”

Grimnir takes the script a bit too eagerly, a glimmer in his eyes as he does, and he immediately starts reading through the script. It’s nothing Grimnir has heard of, but it’s part of what makes it more interesting to him. It’s a fairly dramatic play, with enough theatrics to keep him engaged. However… it could use some more flair. The main character does, at least. “Um, um… one question! If I may?”

“Hm?” Lucio blinks, but nods, “go ahead.”

“If I get the part… am I allowed to change the lines?” Grimnir asks, eyes so bright and shining that Lucio takes out a pair of sunglasses to put over his eyes. 

“Haha. So bright.” Lucio hums, “certainly. If you get the part that is. I wish you the best of luck at auditions, Grimnir.”

“Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

* * *

He’s been doing super well at his pretending that he’s studying for midterms instead of preparing for a play. Grimnir's acting skills impressed Lucio and the other judges, and he got the lead part of the play as he wished. Now leaves him with the task of writing in the new lines so everyone in the production will see the alterations. Lucio offered for Grimnir to make more changes as he pleased. To his surprise, most of the other actors in the play readily agreed, stating that the script needed a rework anyway.

As if this didn’t already feel like a dream, Grimnir found out that Alexiel from his class is also a part of the play. She got one of the other main roles along with her friend Europa and then Shiva, who’s one of his classmates from last year. They never talked much, but it’s not like Grimnir talks much to the others-- he usually keeps to himself, but the experience so far has proven that it’ll be a positive change for him. Rather than annoyed, they seemed pretty responsive to his ideas.

Excitedly, he’s scribbling away at the script, continuing to make his changes to the lines. Of course, he keeps the overall story the same, but changes the dialogue to sound more… dramatic! Interesting? Well, less bland and unspecific to each character. He doesn’t make all of them as flowery as his lines, of course, since only the mad cyclone-- er, the protagonist, has the trait of spouting such prose. Of course, it’s not like he’s slacking on the other characterizations either!

Heh, maybe he could consider being a playwright…

His phone buzzes, snapping him out of his thoughts. He fumbles around with his phone, and once he gets a hold of it, he sees that his adoptive dad is informing him, rather curtly, that dinner is ready.

“You’re studying hard, aren’t you?” Raphael asks first as Grimnir scoots himself into his seat at the table. He glances at him with furrowed eyebrows. “You said you had a test soon? And you’re getting tutoring for it?”

Grimnir freezes but laughs as he scratches the back of his neck. “Um... wellll… yeah! Alexiel is helping me study for the math test this Friday!”

“Alexiel?”

Oh no! Wait, he can salvage this! “Y-Yes. She’s the class president.” Grimnir stammers, shakily shoving a bite of food in his mouth as he waits for his dad to respond.

“Hm. Good, then,” Raphael nods, not showing any interest any further. “Do your best.”

The morsel of praise would usually make Grimnir extremely excited, but instead, he’s filled with immense relief. He’ll be able to pull this off without dad noticing. Well, who else more capable than the mad cyclone, the God of War--

“Grimniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!” He accidentally gives voice to his thoughts, but Raphael only responds with a fond shake of his head.

* * *

Weeks of intense rehearsals pass, and it’s already opening night for the play. Surprisingly, Grimnir isn’t as nervous as he anticipated. It’s been a journey preparing for this performance, but he’s managed to get closer to the other leads and other members of the theatre club. It’s one of the first times he’s had such dependable friends-- no… perhaps comrade.

Heh, it looks like solitude isn’t the only path for the God of War after all...

“Singularity!” He exclaims, enveloping Djeeta into a hug as soon as he sees her walk into the dressing room. He’s gotten here before the rest of the members, but it seems like Alexiel and Europa were getting ready in another room.

“Come on, Grimnir. We’re not in character yet, right?” She laughs, returning the hug. Grimnir relents and then lets her go as well. Not even a minute later, the rest of the cast enters the room. Alexiel waves at Grimnir, a smile appearing on her lips.

“Well met, looks like we’re all ready? Grimnir, this is your first time performing for an audience, right?” Alexiel blinks but puffs out her chest pridefully, “Count on the rest of us in case you run into any trouble.”

“Yes,” Europa agrees calmly, “We’ll back each other up. Hehe, the nerves disappear as soon as you immerse yourself into the play.”

Shiva nods, “indeed. The audience is filled with mere bystanders in our performance, and you should just focus on making your best effort. The past weeks have been a source of joy in my days, and now our play will show the fruits of our labors to ourselves. Let us enjoy the opening night.”

Thanks to his companions, he’s not quite terrified of taking to the stage. “Right! Let’s do it, everyone!” He exclaims, pumping his fists in the air out of excitement. 

Lucio then enters the room with a slight smile on his face, “It’s quite crowded out there. It looks like we have a full house today.” He clears his throat, commanding attention from everyone in the room. They all look toward him, waiting nervously for him to speak. “It’s opening night, of course, so do not be discouraged if there are flaws in today’s performance. It’s not too late to catch them and fix them up for the next performance. Each performance will get better the more we perform… and finally…”

Lucio trails off, pausing to put on his sunglasses. “Haha. Give them what for.”

All of them laugh nervously in response, uncertain of why their director has yet again decided to be fairly cryptic with his last words of ‘encouragement’. Nonetheless, his words ring in Grimnir’s ears, easing him of his anxieties.

Then, it’s time to take to the stage.

* * *

“O one who sought the truth, o mournful and weary traveler, o foolish Singularity of the skies,” Grimnir delivers the line smoothly, as he’d been doing already through the earlier scenes of the play, “Cast aside your genteel slumber and awaken! You are in the presence of the disciples of the Gods!” 

“Sigtyr, have you no tact?” Alexiel snaps in character, stepping closer to the sleeping Djeeta in the bed. “The Singularity will come too, but I’m certain your noise will stir her. You’ll wake up the rest of her companions at this rate.”

“Brodia, be at ease.” Shiva raises a hand in front of Alexiel. “However, you would do best to heed Brodia’s words, Sigtyr. The child of man will wake if they are truly as powerful as you have witnessed and relayed to us.”

Europa giggles, a smile on her face as she quietly hovers over Djeeta, a gentle hand caressing her cheek. The other three are alarmed by Europa’s sudden action, but she hushes them, “Oh, don’t worry. It’s just some gentle encouragement.”

Djeeta then slowly opens her eyes, blinking at first warily, and then jostling up with a start as she confusedly glances about her surroundings. Europa draws her hand away, and beams. “So you’ve awoken. Singularity, we are the disciples of the Gods you seek power from.”

Djeeta nods with uncertainty, but she gasps as she recognizes Grimnir. “Ah! You!”

“Heh, how long has it been since our last encounter, Singularity?” Grimnir announces, blinking and waving his hands as soon as he notices Djeeta reaching for her blade, “Ah, relax! I am not here to present you with a trial of wind. On the contrary, this is a trial based on your--” Grimnir freezes, his eyes wandering to a certain figurehead looming in the stage. His father, Raphael. 

It’s over. Grimnir shudders as he feels the anxiety eat at him again, rendering him almost unable to move or finish his line. He clutches at his chest and feels his knees start to tremble. O… 

“Sigtyr, get a hold of yourself! What’s ailing you?” Alexiel exclaims loudly, rousing Grimnir from stage fright. “Is the True King’s influence reaching even us?” She improvises, purposefully going off the script to cover up Grimnir’s faltering.

Shiva nods, following up on this and supporting Grimnir on his shoulder. “Sigtyr, It seems like the False King of the skies seeks to exert his retribution against the Gods starting with their disciples. Let your tempests fight them off.”

Europa raises her hand, wiggling it as if she’s casting a spell. She smiles, “I think I’ve managed to dispel the abnormality. Are you okay now, Sigtyr?”

Grimnir gulps and conceals his eye, falling back into his routine. Right, this play was revised with his fantasies in mind. He will respond. “My thanks to you Brodia, Mahadeva, and Astarte… Singularity, we see the forces all of us face.” They return to the script after that, but Grimnir still feels tremulous when he delivers his lines.

* * *

“Geez,” Shiva says immediately as soon as they returned to the breakroom after the curtain fell for the intermission, “Grimnir, what has caused you to lose focus?”

“Umm… super sorry about that!” Grimnir apologizes quickly, bowing his head down, “I saw Dad in the audience, and uhh… he doesn’t know I was doing this play. Or so I thought.”

Europa smiles warmly and simply pats him on the back, “So that made you nervous? It’s okay, Grimnir. We’ll improvise when you need it like before. Just focus on the play ahead of you, okay?”

Alexiel nods in agreement, “Of course. I’ll take full responsibility since… Grimnir, it seems like our fathers are friends with each other. That must be why he’s come… my apologies.”

“N-No, don’t apologize!” Grimnir flushes but crosses his arms as he sighs. “But… you know… I already screwed up…”

“Remember what the Director said?” Alexiel shoots him a small smile, “We’ll have plenty of time to improve in our next performance. This is your first one, after all.”

“Y-You’re right!” Grimnir huffs as he hypes himself again. His heart has stilled, and the four of them spend the rest of the intermission calming down Grimnir for the next act.

When he gets on the stage again, his attention first goes to where Raphael is sitting. He flashes a small smile at him, and Raphael, to his surprise, smiles back and gives him a thumbs up.

* * *

The rest of the play goes smoothly, Grimnir having regained his confidence in his script and his acting. Once the actors go outside to greet the audience after the play, his father with another group of people are conversing. Grimnir blinks, but Alexiel puts a hand on his shoulder to keep him afloat. “It’ll be fine, Grimnir.”

“D-Dad… um…” Grimnir sputters, about to explain his circumstances, but Raphael shakes his head and sternly pats him on the head. 

“I was already aware of the play because of Uriel,” Raphael admits with a sigh, crossing his arms. “You kept up with your grades, so it’s not like I could be mad. Extracurriculars are good to participate in.”

“Not to mention...” A woman with pink hair interrupts as she opens a yearbook and presents a page of younger versions of the adults also posing for a play. Grimnir recognizes Raphael wearing a feathered headband in all of his glory. “Hehe, we did a play and met from that back in school, too.”

“M-Miss Gabriel!” Europa exclaims with slightly flushed cheeks, “I would’ve liked to see that performance of yours, too!” Shiva acknowledges the woman next to Gabriel, but remains silent and acknowledges them all with a curt nod.

Alexiel shrugs as she bumps fists with the other man that Grimnir assumes to be Uriel. “Well, now we can perform to our heart’s content for the next few days. You’ll come to see us on the final night to see how we’ve improved, right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Alex!” Uriel exclaims, mussing up her hair, and then pulls Grimnir in for a noogie. “Hey, kiddo! Heard that you altered the script and everythin’! It turned out interesting. Can’t wait to see the final results!”

Grimnir flushes and starts stammering, “T-Thank you sooooo much! It… It was seriously cool to be on stage, wasn’t it!?”

Grimnir then smiles at the yearbook picture, treasuring the moment in his mind. It seems like next time they’ll be the ones in the picture.

**Author's Note:**

> so in case anyone is curious, i did a write-up of what the play is. i was originally going to rip one but decided to make up one based off the hero's journey (the backbone of all stories!) and then i took the concept of the true king from gbf's msq... anyway, here we go!
> 
> grimnir -> sigtyr  
> alexiel -> brodia  
> shiva -> mahadeva  
> europa -> astarte  
> djeeta -> singularity
> 
> overall plot is that the singularity is seeking power to save their father who was taken away by a man who claims to be the true king of the skies. the singularity travels alone, however, which is why she seeks the power or advice from the gods. she meets sigtyr first (he's the main disciple) and he tried to be aloof but ended up invested in her journey which is why he clumsily, but surely leaves hints for her, and then the scene being written is where he gathers the three other disciples to test her if she is worthy of the power. the trials come in testing her character rather than combat bc (motions) but by the end of it they grant her a weapon each. they all grant her magical protection. brodia grants a shield and endurance, sigtyr protects her with his winds and a tempest shield to conceal her, astarte grants her quick recovery and then revival if she falls, and mahadeva grants her a boost in attack (basically same as the summons in the game)  
> also this is near the end of the first act where grimnir messes up. also yes this is all I wrote.
> 
> again, thank you for reading!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nobleflamme)!


End file.
